1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shelf dividers and organizers and more particularly pertains to a new adjustable shelf divider for dividing a shelf into a plurality of stalls for organizing items on the shelf.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shelf dividers and organizers is known in the prior art. More specifically, shelf dividers and organizers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,278 by Heroy; U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,360 by Valiulis; U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,167 by Wells et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,968 by Fast; U.S. Pat. No. 2,108,950 by Stober; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 249,001 by Offredi.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new adjustable shelf divider. The inventive device includes a plurality of spaced apart panels each having first and second faces, a plurality of sides and a plurality of corners. Each of the panels has a plurality of holes therethrough extending between the faces of the respective panel. The panels are arranged in a row with the first faces of the panels generally facing in a first common direction and the second faces of the panels generally facing in a second common direction opposite the first common direction. Each of the holes of each panel is generally coaxially aligned with a corresponding associated hole of each of the other panels. A plurality of elongate rods are provided with each group of corresponding associated holes of the panel having one of the rods extending therethrough.
In these respects, the adjustable shelf divider according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of dividing a shelf into a plurality of stalls for organizing items on the shelf.